INTERMEDIÓ
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Los primeros días decían ser los peores, pero es una mentira, todos los días son malos sin el ser que amas. El cielo se vuelve gris, el escenario blanco y negro, tu corazón esta afligido, tus momentos son agonías en la preocupación de como estará tu otra mitad, solo alguien que no a visto al propietario de tus sentimientos por meses lo entendería. ZaTr. (Lemon)
1. RENACER

**_AVISO: Me hice una cuenta en "Sweek" y subí este mismo fic, linduras. Hasta me metí a un concurso, les aviso para que no piensen es plagio. Me encuentro bajo el mismo alías._**

* * *

 _ **Hola linduras. Llevo un buen tiempo armando esto, primero unas escenas de un cap y luego el otro en desorden, dependiendo de como me sintiera y pudiera quedar en la escena. Iba a ser un fic de un cap pero me quedo muy largo que en mi mente se me formo como 4 escenas largas, dando lugar a 4 cap que ya tengo completos y solo estoy revisando. Probablemente hoy mismo los suba todos, porque mi intensión con este fic no es tener muchas leídas oh comentarios, tener lectores intrigados oh algo por el estilo, lo único que busque aquí fue desahogarme, buscar una señal de algo, exponer un trozo de mi alma.**_

 _ **Si claro hay maquillaje, es un fic y se debe acomodar al ambiente, me disculpo por lo repetitivo del inició, es una idea tan usada pero el verdadero transfondo es lo siguiente. Por cierto le iba a poner grandes notas a los caps pero no, solo daré un dato en el siguiente, porque puedo arrepentirme después, se pueden decir cosas erróneas cuando estas molesto, triste y desesperado. Además no sé realmente que pasa... Solo sé que te extraño, ¿Me extrañas?...**_

 _ **Aviso extremo de "Ooc"**_

 _ **Invasor Zim pertenece al maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"INTERMEDIÓ"**

Capitulo 1: **RENACER.**

¿Podrias imaginarte prepararte toda tu vida para algo y que un idiota lo arruine por una golosina?.

Suena a broma de humor negro, pero la vida posee un sentido del humor tan cruel.

Ya que precisamente eso le paso a una fémina de mirada altanera.

Tak fue aplicada en la academia, Tak debía ser parte de la gran asignación, Tak debería reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho, Tak termino meses en el frío abismo del espacio.

Bien si antes no era venganza ahora si lo es.

Llevaba poco tiempo de volver a la tierra, un par de días para ser exactos, ni lenta o perezosa supo descubrir la hora que el Tarado se comunicaba con los gloriosos Altos, todo gracias a que la UCI de este le ahorro hacer un plan, él le dijo la hora y hasta dejo la ventana abierta.

—¡Diganle mis Altos!, ¡Si el tonto no me creyó que lo escuche de sus Altísimas bocas!, ¡Ustedes no tienen porque seguir lidiando con esta burla para el Imperio!.

Exclamaba la fémina, teniendo al verdugo de su ayer inmovilizado en el suelo de la sala, frente a la inmensa pantalla del televisión, realizándose la llamada a los líderes Irken, que miraban atentos, como la hembra apresaba los tobillos de Zim con dos extremidades de su pak, sujetando sus muñecas con las manos al nivel de su cabeza, terminando por tener las otras dos extremidades mecánicas en forma de exis en su cuello, su liviano cuerpo ejercía todo el peso posible estando sobre él con las piernas abiertas encima de su cadera.

Se compartían una mirada de rabia con rencor, toda la ira que a Zim le daba de como un ser insignificante se atreviera a tanto, toda la ira que Tak cargaba ya que ese tipo es causa de sus males.

Rojo y Púrpura se dieron una mirada entre si, un segundo y se hundieron de hombros aburridos. El pequeño Irken estaba apuntó de maldecir intentando contraatacar, encolerizado que hasta la hora su seguridad no había hecho nada, tragándose la vergüenza que sus amados Altos vieron este espectáculo de la tonta hembra.

Pero sus altezas lo callaron de golpe con.

—Tiene razón.

Zim abrió los rubís como platos, viéndolos interrogante, Tak no cedía en su posición.

—Zim tú misión es una mentira, te dijimos esto para desásenos de ti o simplemente murieras antes de encontrar un planeta que inventamos.

Dijo como si dijera que los nachos tienen queso, lo mas obvio y común que pudiese ser.

—Pero últimamente sea hecho muy aburrido burlarnos de la burla del Imperio, ¡¿No podrías variar tu no-inteligencia de vez en cuando?!.

Lo acompañó su hermano, en tono infantil de niño que no quiere ver capítulos repetidos en la tv.

—En fin.

Volvió hablar el coherente de los hermanos.

—Ahora que lo sabes eres un exiliado. Que no te sorprenda, tu arruinates la operación Ruina Inevitable parte I, aparte de los años de terribles apagones de luz por tu misma causa, escapates de tu castigo en Comidortia dos veces. ¿En serio creíste que premiariamos tu estupidez con una misión secreta?.

—¡Ahora ya deja de llamarnos!.

Término diciendo Púrpura, en serio era agotador tener que liderar con un exiliado por tanto, el chiste de exiliado es no tener contacto con nadie del imperio, menos con ellos.

Los lideres de la raza más maldita del universo hicieron una señal para cortar, pero Tak sacudió su cabeza liberándose del estado de goce ya que al fin se hacia justicia, obligándose a recordar que debía aprovechar el momento.

—¡MIS ALTOS ESPEREN!.

Utilizo al máximo el uso de sus cuerdas bocales, fusionando ya que los Altísimos hicieron una señal evitando se corte la llamada, más curiosidad que otra cosa.

—Mi nombre es Irken Tak... La del plan de las golosinas rellenando la Tierra.

Dijo avergonzada como también asustada, era probable que sus lideredes la castigaran al no cumplir lo prometido.

—¿Golosinas y la Tierra que?.

Interrogó Rojo bajando y subiendo una antena, justo cuando apachaba un ojo.

—Creo que fue un plan con helado de vainilla.

Intento recordar Púrpura.

—No a habido ningún plan con helado de vainilla jamás, Púrpura. De lo contrario lo recordaría.

Le respondió serio.

—Como sea, ¡Ya me dio hambre!.

Exclamó agitando los brazos, lo malo de hablar de golosinas.

—Espera solo un segundo.

Le pidió a su contraparte viendo a Tak.

—Codigo de pak, Irken Take.

—19092013, mi Alto.

Contesto al otro lado de la pantalla la ojos morados, temerosa por la seriedad del ojos rojos, esa podía ser una mala señal, por ello ni siquiera se atrevió a corregir su nombre por respecto a su gobernante.

—Espero lo hayan anotado.

Parecía que le decía a uno de los sirvientes que están encargados de los controles.

—Entiendo que es soldada, así que espere una llamada nuestra en un transcurso. Debido que se necesita personal para el expurgó galáctico.

—Si la carne de cañón.

Susurro Púrpura al fondo, antes de empezar a comer bocadilllos que algunos sirvientes les traían.

Tak sentía que le temblaba el labio inferior y sus ojos no salían del impacto, ¡¿Podria ser que sus Altos le daban otra oportunidad de servirle al imperio a pesar de sus fallas?! Era demasiado hermoso y real este momento.

—¡Estare muy atenta de su llamado, mis Altos!.

Hizo saludo militar con su mano, poniendo su espalda firme, la sonrisa y casi lágrimas de felicidad estaban presentes. Los hermanos le dieron un ademán de como sea y se corto la llamada.

Pasaron unos segundos donde Tak no supo más que lo que es estar sumergida en alegría. Hasta recordar donde estaba y que aún se encontraba sobre el Tarado sometiéndolo, rápido guardo sus extremidades mecánicas en el pak, poniendose de pie.

Este día podría ser titulado el mejor de su vida, no solo la escoria al fin es liberado de la venda y descubre su miseria, sino que también ella estaba camino al rumbo que merece. Justo ahora vería su cara y se reiría en grande.

Pero el ojos rubís que extrañamente estuvo callado todo este tiempo, se había sentado y dado la espalda ocultando la mirada baja todo el tiempo, fue aun mas extraño que la fémina sintió algo pulsando dentro suyo con esa actitud, como si se estuviese quebrando una pared de cristal dentro de Zim y solo ella podía escuchar los vidrios.

—Vete...

Apenas escucho que le dijo, en un tono que no supo definir pero parecía muerto.

—Em... ¡Claro que me voy! Tengo mucho que hacer antes que mis Altísimos me llamen jajaja y no es por nada pero sospechó que no te volverán hablar a ti ¡Jajaja!.

Intento mantener la compostura, caminando altanera hacia la puerta que tiro de una patada sin mirar atrás, no podía gastar tiempo con ese exiliado, bien podría darle una justa paliza pero no, ya tenía suficiente y ella tenia mejores cosas que hacer, como seguir reparando su antigua base y a su UCI.

Zim era un cuento pasado, se término por decir.

* * *

A los días a la fémina le parecía cada vez más extraña la ausencia del Irken, no lo miraba por esa deprimente ciudad cuando ella salia a caminar en su tiempo libre, solo a sus asistentes que se decían algo sobre que su Amo estaba enfermito, a Tak no tenia que importarle, ¿Pero en serio Zim estaría enfermo? La ansiedad de saber algo la mato, se decía que solo era morbosa curiosidad. Tanta que bajo esa escusa se aventuró un día a entrar a su base.

—¿Escoria?.

Llamo extrañada que todo estaba en penumbras y muy polvoso, cosa ilógica para alguien adicto a la limpieza como Zim, los asistentes probablemente habían salido porque el sitio se oía vacío, también la seguridad estaría apagada y Computadora limpiándose ya que ni su voz fue escuchada, la ojos morados dio algunos pasos hasta topar sus pies con una silueta en el piso...

Siendo el verdugo de su ayer, ahí tirado como cualquier basura que se olvido en la alfombra, derramando cuantas lágrimas solitarias agrias fuera posible de sus joyas de ojos.

Solo pudo ver esos ojos apagados que en el ayer brillaban con arrogancia, no entendía porque le dolían en lugar de provocar satisfacción, la angustia por estarse desmoronando a pedazos quien destruyo su cordura, la asfixiaba.

Tan ilógica la vida, tan maldita en voltear papeles, tan oscuro el panorama del ser que desoló su existir.

¿Que hacer para que sus lágrimas sesasen? Para que vuelva a ser como en el ayer, para que ella dejara de sentirse compadecida en lugar de victoriosa como debía ser.

Podría tomarle unas fotos y chantajearlo que las mostrará a toda la galaxia, gritándole entre risas lo patético que es buscando reaccione...

No eso no cambiaría su estado, probablemente lo empeoraría.

¡Odia esto!.

¿Por que diablos debería afectarle el dolor del Tarado?... Él solo pasaba por lo que justamente merecía, el castigo dado por terceros por arruinar su vida, ella solo podía estar feliz de ya estar todo en su lugar.

Pero no.

En lugar de ello se sentía miserable con esos ojos sin vida, un cadáver andante sin alma arrogante, un recuerdo del Irken de su infancia que la olvido como si nada.

Amargo le fue el recuerdo de Zim, superándole solo este.

—Zim...

Susurro recostándose a su lado, lo observaba respirar mostrando el no querer hacerlo, algo le decía que si lo mataba le haría un favor, quizás eso esperaba oh más bien en silencio le rogaba...

¡No!.

De alguna forma su vida término girando alrededor de esa escoria, si él no estaba eso significaba que...

—No te rindas...

Tomaría broma de mal gusto haberle dicho esas palabras a su verdugo, pero peor broma fue el tomar su rostro con ambas manos, seguido de acercarlo al suyo uniendo sus labios en una acción desesperada, buscaba que le reclamase teniendo un segundo algo de vida siquiera para ello, pero la broma mayor fue que le gustase el sabor de esa boca que sus labios se habían tostado, tentanda a probar más que eso.

Zim cerro los ojos involuntariamente, no sabia que hacia Tak, ni supo cuando entro, solo escuchó sus palabras lejanas, sintiendo como sus labios se apropiaban de los suyos, no tenia idea de que era esto, solo comprendía que esos besos húmedos se sentían sanadores a lo largo de su rostro, bajando por su cuello, junto a manos delgadas que con firmeza acariciaban su cuerpo bajo la ropa.

Se dejo hacer respondiendo con jadeos al estimulo en su piel, no noto cuando la camisa de su uniforme fue descartada, estando besos que succionaban partes de su pecho entre lamidas de larga lengua de su especie, se sintió querido por los seis dedos que se paseaban con entrega en sus antenas, maravillándose con ronroneos que se intercambiaron por sonidos de excitación provenientes de la hembra, que había mandado lejos su uniforme propio al igual que lo que quedase del de Zim, encantada con el rose de sus pieles, en algún momento sintió tanto calor para arder sus mejillas, ya fuese por la imagen borrosa de la fémina de hermoso cuerpo descubierto sobre el suyo, o porque no paraba de adornarlo de besos más pasionales según continuasen.

Beso sus manos libres de guantes, lamió sus dedos importándole poco las garras de su raza, disfrutó su pecho no parando de acariciarlo, mordió lo que pudo de su cuello vibrando con los jadeos del ojos rubís.

—Aaah.

Se estremeció inclinando las antenas rizadas al bajar por su estómago sus manos, descubriendo la excitación del Irken ansiosa al igual que su propia humedad bajo su vientre.

—mmm... Aah..

Se maravillo por su textura calidad entre sus manos flotando, limitando sus garras a rosar, pensando que también debía tener cuidado con sus dientes al cambiar la acción con su boca.

—¡Aaaah!.

Incrementando el sonar de los jadeos, gustosa con la sensación de ese órgano endureciéndose dentro de su boca, enredando su lengua, explorando con succión, deslizando sus manos en las piernas que como todo el cuerpo sometido vibraban, no le importaba si del todo no sabia que hacia, su instinto le decía como mover su cabeza aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, tocando con mas ansias las piernas, elevándose por momentos al miembro que motivaban masajeando, le gustaba el sabor viscoso que empezaba a probar su paladar, se excitaba presionando sus propias piernas por los jadeos mas ahogados, succionaba a un mejor ritmo sintiendo que algo venía.

—Tak... Aaam... Aaaah...

Cerro los ojos en el éxtasis de oír con anhelo su nombre, siguiendo su labor hasta que el órgano que termino vibrando hinchado liberare con abundancia, un desconocido liquido caliente invadiendo en su mayoría su garganta, escurriéndose un poco por sus labios, mentiría si dijera que no sintió ahogarse, al igual que lo hiciera si déjese que no le gusto, no supo distinguir el sabor, solo que lamió el restante de sus labios con una mirada cambiada, se había quedado con hambre de mas.

Se levanto un poco gozándose de ver al Irken con la respiración cansada por su causa, su pecho se movía de una forma que la hipnotizaba. Se arecosto sobre él, no tardando en chupar sus antenas de puntas semi cuadradas, se divertio al sentirlo agitarse complacido bajo su peso, le fascino el movimiento en sus senos que acercaba a su rostro al intentar meter por completo las antenas en su boca como lo hizo con su miembro, el cual sobaba enbarrandose de la sustancia aun en él.

—Aaaam...

Era excitante, placentero y cálido cada rose.

Se sintió frenarse en un instante donde sus ojos se conectaron con los rubís bajo suyo, estaban estaciados en un nuevo sentir, su piel erizada con antenas inclinadas le decía que le gustaba, la respiración agitada bailando con la suya le comunicaba que estaba complacido.

Pero algo la inquieto.

Ver el abismo de incertidumbre detrás de la excitación de tan hermosas joyas.

Podía estar disfrutando esto, tener la temperatura quemante como la suya, pero no quitaba el hecho que un soldado Irken sin motivo porque vivir, es igual a una caja de regalo perfectamente elaborada sin el mínimo contenido en ella.

—Zim.

El órgano acariciado volvía a vibrar entre sus manos, se apresuro a buscar angustiada sus labios en otro beso que intentaba arreglar las partes rotas en el enemigo de su ayer, sus movimientos eran con prisas provocando al Irken a responderle cosa que no hacia, solo estaba hay, recibiendo sin negación lo que ella le diese, esto le decía a Tak que no sería fácil, pero desde ahora se prometía regresarle la vida a su alma que había perdido.

—¡Aaaaaah!.

Un rasposo gemido se presentó cuando la fémina paro el húmedo contacto, luego de sentir tan duro el miembro en su agarre, presintiendo que sus manos ya no serían suficiente para calmarlo, pasándose a sentar encima del mismo con las piernas abiertas, presionándose sobre él con tanta fuerza que se termino auto-penetrando. Algo le dijo que para regresar vida se debía dar algo valioso de la suya, no supo de donde vino ese pensamiento pero si sabia que debía seguirlo.

Respiro hondo presionando los párpados, junto a sus puños no distinguiendo si sus propias garras se incrustaron en la piel, curioso porque ese grueso trozo de carne de miembro despierto no había lastimado al tenerlo dentro de su boca, pero ahora que se abría campo dentro de su estrechez comprimiéndolo, dolía como si le perforaran el cráneo.

—Am...

Respiro más profundo callando el grito en su garganta, la visión de los ojos de tonalidad preciosa rubís la observaban de una forma que jamás lo habían hecho, opacando cualquier dolor. Se miraban embelesados, impactados, atrapados.

—¡Aaah!, ¡Aaaaah!, ¡Aaaahm!.

Debía ser que le gustase su sonjoro en su fino rostro, el como su lunar se movía cuando sus caderas chocaban con las suyas empujándolo a imitarla, sería que tenerla imponente sobre él en una danza que le daba placer le deleitarse.

—¡Aaaaaah!, ¡Aaaahmm!, ¡Aahh!.

Le gustaría el como sus manos buscaron por si solas sujetarse aferradas a su cadera, gozándose de la piel que a pesar de la dura vida del entrenamiento en la academia, se mantenía cual seda, podría gustarle las garras incrustándose en lo que alcanzaban de su pecho y hombros necesitando donde apoyarse.

—Ooh, aaah, aahm.

Quizás era el olor exquisito a una peculiar sangre en el aire, no proveniente de herida sino unión bendita, aunque también podría ser el ritmo en estocadas elevándose con cada profunda embestida que el afán de la fémina le pedía, y el hecho de tenerla tan cerca al entrar más en ella que ancleaba al igual que él la espalda.

—¡Aaaaaah!, ¡Aaaaahhh!, ¡Aaaaaah!.

Bien podría ser sus alientos jadeantes entre gritos de placer, lo que lo tenía en las nubes, deteniéndose el tiempo en el momento que sus cuerpo se convulsionaban en excitante sincronía, o más que todo lo carnal que daba satisfacción a las explosiones de cosquilleos en la zona baja, seria algo más grande que el latir de un corazón saltando con otro en cada chocar.

—¡AAAAAAHH!, ¡AAAAAAAHH!, ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!.

Definiendo al fin, al ir elevando como culminando la ferocidad del vaivén, que lo que mantenía a sus rubís cautivos eran los par de mares morados de la fémina, algo tan brillante se escondía dentro suyo, algo mas que altanería con sarcasmo y odio hacia él, algo llamado pasión de vida que lo hizo sucumbir rendido, similar al insecto enamorado de la luz que se acerca a ella aunque pueda quemarlo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

Y si que acababa de quemarse, liberándose dentro suyo a lo poco que la sintió escapar a desvanecerse en cansacio.

La manera que sus fluidos se mezclaban aun sin salir de ella, el como reposaba su cuerpo sobre él, sus pechos se movían con arduo cansancio, su aroma gobernaba sus antenas de puntas semi cuadradas, quería seguir viendo lo que habita en sus ojos, necesitaba jamás perderse segundos valiosos que juraban teletransportarlo donde solo hubiese paz en esas joyas, ya que desapareció en ese instante todo lo que por días lo agobio.

¿Que poder tiene la hembra que empezó aferrar en un abrazo sobre él?.

Intentaba decirle en un simple gesto como lo es un abrazo, que por favor se quedara así, que no se aparte y lo deje vivir bajo suyo, ya que no recordaba alguna vez haberse sentido tan seguro.

Por su parte la mirada altanera se debatía internamente lo que acababa de acontecer, el misterio de porque la mirada rubí la hizo estar tranquila en medio del dolor es enorme, y el hecho que sentir un poco mejorado al Irken extrañamente la hacia sonreír.

Pero no era suficiente, quería mas que solo seguridad en él, lo quería feliz por absurdo que parezca siendo la escoria que arruinó su vida.

Y se esforzaría porque esos ególatras rubís brillen radiantes como en el ayer.

* * *

Más Tak se equivoco, los ojos de Zim jamás volvieron a brillar como antes.

Esta vez lo hacían adornados de un brillo distinto, algo que incrementaba al verla. Le gustaba, eran más radiantes e intensos, sentía que sus rubís se deleitaban en perderse en los morados suyos.

En algún momento se acabaron las escusas para pasar tiempo juntos, solo empezaban a visitarse y salir porque si a todo lugar, de un día para otro la fémina se mudo con el Irken, Mimi se pasaba acompañada de los dos asistentes cercanos volviéndose también inseparables al estar en la base, los días se pintaban de colores mas alegres cuando los enemigos del pasado solo tomaban sus manos entrelazando los dedos, las palabras sobraban y los silencios eran agradables, las diferencias se notaban pero las similitudes ayudaban.

Zim se mostraba tan lleno de vida que hasta en las batallas con el Dib se notaba mas entusiasta, cada segundo se encontraba mas cerca de destruirlo, Tak le daba uno que otro consejo que ayudaba.

Los recuerdos eran preciosos, hasta los celos enfermizos que el ojos rubis empezó a manifestar al descubrir que la hembra se volvió en lo más importante de su vida, por ello temía que fueran a robarla de su lado, a la altanera no podía causarle mas gracia, la paranoia del mirada arrogante era exagerada pero tierna (Aunque a ojos de otros sobre pasaba lo latoso), ¿Alguien robarla de su lado? Eso nunca pasará, le decía todo el tiempo en medio de sus dramas. Las reconciliaciones en alguna que otra pelea que aun se daba por en veces, eran deleitosas, como si cada reconciliación fortalecía en aumento su unión.

Tres meses fueron.

Tres meses donde se conocieron a fondo, donde hablaban mañana, tarde, noche y madrugada, donde las sonrisas y lágrimas de felicidad aumentaron, donde se sentían renacer y crecer mutuamente, donde todo fue perfecto, donde solo se planeaban panoramas buenos en un futuro juntos, donde nada mas existió que el amor entre los dos, donde la azúcar que a pesar de pertenecer a la raza mas sanguinaria les encanta abundo, donde el tiempo hizo el favor de alargarse estando unidas sus pieles con corazones en sincronías, donde parecía que siempre seria así, que luego de tanto sufrir de distintas formas en el pasado ahora la vida los premiaba con este vivir.

* * *

Pero cuando te sientes feliz la vida tiene que sacudirte. ¿El por qué? nadie lo sabe, todo gira de una forma en la que ni puedes pararte por más que busques un freno.

Tak había sido llamada por el Imperio como lo dijeron los Altos, el recordárselo a Zim fue difícil, el pasar menos tiempo con él por entrenar antes de irse fue tenso, el pequeño Irken ya estaba tan apegado a la fémina noche y día... Que dejar de verla horas de un día para otro le lastimaba, pero más le lastimo cuando las horas fueron días, ella no pudo despedirse, se le hacia tarde y Zim se había dormido en el laboratorio, el sentir como se le volvía arrancar una parte de su alma lo canso, los pak no siempre se mantienen activos solo por cargas, el sistema emocionan también esta conectado, motivo porque con un golpe así se canso necesitando dormir seguido.

Los primeros días decían ser los peores, pero es una mentira, todos los días son malos sin el ser que amas. El cielo se vuelve gris, el escenario blanco y negro, tu corazón esta afligido, tus momentos son agonías en la preocupación de como estará tu otra mitad, solo alguien que no a visto al propietario de tus sentimientos por meses lo entendería.

Zim sabia el honor que la ojos morados tenía, los protocolos y reglamentos de la armada, el pensar de soldado jamás lo perdería por mas exiliado que fuera.

Pero el extrañar a la mirada altanera no se lo quitaba saber el porque de su ausencia.

Al principio Tak se las arreglo para poder verse, ya fuera porque se empeñaba en terminar su trabajo más rápido o porque los planetas de las misiones estaban cercanos, el expurgó trataba de eliminar los planetas innecesarios que por algún motivo estaban en el listado de conquistar y ya se había realizado esa fusión. Y en otras palabras, planetas sobraban en la galaxia, por ellos los Altos no se arriesgarían en poseer ya conquistados que no combinaban lindamente con los colores de los otros, (Es cuestión de estética).

Zim disfrutaba el estar con ella en ese corto tiempo, se negaba a soltarla en los abrazos y ella se dejaba hacer, lo intentaba mantener feliz porque le gustaba verlo así, sin tan solo esos recesos fuesen perpetuos.

* * *

—¡Ya empezó la serie!.

Escuchó que decía Gir a Mini-Alce.

—Yo la gravare, todo esta listo.

Dijo computadora.

—¡Squeak!.

Habrán buenas criticas decía el androide flotante.

—¡Eso me hace muy feliz!.

Hasta el humano Nick se encontraba en la sala.

Los rubís que acaban de llorar por cumplirse una semana desde otra partida de su dueña, se asomaron a ver el alboroto de la sala, todo por una tonta serie que descubrieron se estrenaba ese día, una cosa de doctores contrarios que salvan vidas, quizás se enamoren pasen por pruebas y bla bla bla.

—¡Estupidos!, ¡¿No tienen en que otra cosa gastar el tiempo los asistentes de Zim?!.

Los regaño poniéndose frente al televisión, provocando lloriqueos de Gir, chillidos de Mini-Alce, y felices suplicas de que se haga a un lado por parte del forzado alegre humano.

—¡Amo, por favor! Esperamos mucho para esto.

pidio el computador.

—¡A ZIM NO LE IMPORTA!.

—Siempre se pone muy irritable cuando la hembra no esta por aquí...

—¡MIENTES!.

—¡Squeak!.

—¡Si Amito, queremos ver la televisión!.

—¡Y que tal si Zim la ve con nosotros!, ¡Eso me haría muy feliz!.

Y una descarga eléctrica atacaba al chico al hablar.

—¡¿QUE QUE?!, ¡ZIM VER ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO ESTO JAMAS!, ¡OYERON!, ¡ZIM LO DIJO Y YO SOY ZIM!.

Dos minutos mas tarde todos miraban el programa en tranquilidad, el más concentrado con brillo en la mirada era el alíen, curioso como un entretenimiento humano lo atrapó tanto.

Un humano doctor que hace bien su profesión que lo apasiona, pero mas el dinero llegando a las practicas clandestinas en su trabajo para conseguirlo. Estando de contraparte una humana que también es doctora pero muy respetuosa y correcta a su labor, ambos en un lugar diferente que luego terminan conviviendo por cosas de la vida, con caracteres contrarios que chocan creando una química perfecta. Si, habían personajes a su alrededor con cosas especiales pero ninguno le llamo la atención a Zim más que esa pareja centrar, en la serie se trataban con alias, el médico se llamaba el Azul y ella la Plata.

Azul por sus ojos, Plata por ser plata que purifica.

Debido que en el transcurso de la serie ella iba indirectamente purificando el actuar del Azul, el estaba renuente a dejar sus clandestinas prácticas al comienzo, pero tan atraído por ella que haría de todo por ganar su aceptación.

Zim no paraba de pensar en su fémina y él, podría ser que el ambiente y las personalidades de los protagonistas no cuadraban con los suyos, pero la química entre ambos y el mensaje que se transmitía solo le recordaba su amor con la ojos morados. El como se aman, el como ella parecía ser la luz que el necesitaba para vivir y ver todo desde otro angulo, uno precioso, el como después de mucho sufrir en sus vidas parecía que serian premiados estando juntos, aparte de las peleas y el desagrado que le hacia recordar sus comienzos.

Era como a través de los ojos miraba el Azul a la Plata en un pedestal, la misma forma que él fue viendo a Tak.

Y el Irken se había vuelto un fanático, ya fuera la trama, el emparejar oh todo pero ya era un fan, le alegraba ver esa serie y a ese par juntos, le atraía a Tak a la mente y eso era bueno, le daría algo de vergüenza cuando le dijera que actores terrícolas en una serie le hacían pensar en ellos, pero debía decírselo, aunque quizás le parezca tonto, lo importante era que con esto se sentía mas cerca de ella y podía sonreír en lo que esperaba que volviese. Probablemente le diría sonrojado al verla, ¿Aceptas ser mi Plata? Ya que lo quería hacer desde que supo que si se encariñó con los personajes en tan poco tiempo fue por eso.

 **(Continuará)**

* * *

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos, gracias por leer.**_


	2. ALMAS GEMELAS

_**Hola lindos. ¿El Azul y la Plata? Por los general solo en cosas de súper héroes oh narcotraficantes se tratan con alias lol supongo, pero aquí son doctores. Zim viendo comics se le quita el maquillaje, también pude poner novela pero eso es lo más común que usamos los autores.**_

 _ **Aviso extremó de "Ooc"**_

 _ **Invasor Zim pertenece al maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias**_.

* * *

 **"INTERMEDIÓ"**

Capitulo 2: **ALMAS GEMELAS.**

Ya llevaba horas en ese estado, no sabía si era molesto, triste o muy ansioso, no dejaba de moverse todo el tiempo en pesados pasos en círculos, para después terminar inmóvil en el piso.

—Amo.

Dijo en plena seriedad el computador, ya fuera fastidio o preocupación.

—Si me permite decirlo, debería salir.

Eso ultimo capto la atención del ojos rubís.

—¿Que insinúa la computadora de Zim?.

Ese tono firme de sé que te estoy hartando ¡Pero no te atrevas a decirlo! Ya se lo conocía bien la maquinaria artificial.

—Solo creó que le sentara bien salir unas horas, tal vez el aire fresco de la noche lo ayuden a relajarse.

De los pocos que ya fuera insolencia o sensatez en la base que podían llegar a tanto, aun arriesgándose a que su Amo empezara un maratón de gritos, era Computadora. Los asistentes sabían que su Amo era un nudo de amarguras sin la ojos morados y su serie favorita, pero actualmente no había ninguna de las dos disponible.

—Ja-ja-ja.

Risa sarcástica.

—No me hagas reír, Computadora. ¡El aire de la ciudad es asqueroso!, ¡¿Por qué el asqueroso aire contaminado le haría bien a Zim?!, ¡¿ACASO TE ABRERIARTES?!.

Computadora habría ahorcado a su Amo con todas sus fuerzas si la tuviera, al igual que manos... Se preocupa por él y el que lo programo le contesta así.

Pero ya que, Zim es así.

—Ademas Zim no tiene con quien ir...

Analizo tristeza en ese tono, al menos estar molesto mostraba más vida que ese estado en su señor. El Irken jamás necesitó la compañía de alguien para salir o realizar alguna actividad, solo con él mismo era más que suficiente, además Gir siempre andaba a su lado, pero últimamente el UCI como Mini-Alce andaban en actividades clandestinas (Conquistar corazones) así que su compañía era descartada, mientras que el no tiene cuerpo para salir y los robot padres están aferrados a la base, lo ultimo es el humano Nick que ama ese lugar mágico como para poner un pie fuera. Tak salia con él ojos rubís cuando tenía lugar de hacerlo, motivo porque se sentía incompleto caminando en soledad.

—Quizas pueda pasear con el humano Keef, señor.

Y la expresión de su creador sobre paso la rabia.

—Vamos, Zim. El humano pelirrojo lleva mucho frente a la base. Debe presentir que no esta bien.

—¡ZIM NO LE IMPORTA!, ¡ÉL NO SALDRÁ CON ESE LATOSO HUMANO INSOPORTABLE DE KEEF!, ¡ABRAZA MUCHO A ZIM Y ES REPULSIVO!.

—Amo le ara bien...

—¡NO!.

—Amo...

—¡NO!.

—Am..

—¡QUE NO!.

—¡Vaya o no le vuelvo a grabar Emergencias S.D!.

* * *

Y a las horas se podía ver a un encolerizado alíen mal disfrazado, junto a un alegre humano en una especie de festival del maíz, tonto día para que la ciudad festeje esa actividad precisamente esta noche, pensó el ojos rojos.

—¡Amigo esto es tan perfecto!, ¡Tú y yo con maíz!, ¡¿No es fantástico?!.

Gritaba el ojos verdes que abrazaba una mazorca como si fuese suave peluche.

—¡NO LO ES!.

Respuesta rasposa de su compañía, el olor a maíz de todos los adornos y comida lo mareaba asqueado.

—¿Y como te gusta más el maíz, Zim? Ya sabes sólo con sal o salsa acompañada de mayonesa y queso jajaja.

Las antenas bajo su peluca se movían irritadas, ¿En serio a ese humano latoso podía interesarle tanto el asqueroso maíz?, ¿O solo quería mantener conversación?.

—¡Zim lo prefiere sin nada!, ¡POR QUE NO LE GUSTA NADA DE ÉL, KEEF!.

El pelirrojo en vez de inmutarse con su grito sonrió, escribiendo con rapidez en las notas de su celular el dato.

—De acuerdo amigo, no te gusta el maíz. Si quieres podemos ir a una fiesta de lechuga que habrá cerca de aquí.

La sonrisa tan radiante no se borraba del rostro vivas, Zim juraba que alguien le puso una sonda de alegría similar a la del humano Nick a ese otro humano, por algún motivo no dejaba de parecer tan feliz a su lado.

¿Aunque quien no estaría feliz, a la vez que honrado con la superior presencia de Zim?.

—¡A Zim tampoco le interesa la cosa-lechuga!.

Le arebato el celular, interesándole que otro dato suyo habrá anotado el terrícola implantes de ojos (Característica gracias a él y el suceso de la ardilla).

—¿S.D?...

Balbuceo el ojos rubís, descubriendo el símbolo de su querida serié de fondo en el transmisor del cabellos naranjas, levantó la mirada interrogante topándose con una inmensa sonrisa mayor en el chico.

—¡¿AMIGO CONOCES, EMERGENCIAS S.D?!.

Sino fuera porque él grita el triple, ya estaría sordo con ese eufórico grito.

—¡SI!. ¡¿Y QUE SUCIO HUMANO?!, ¡¿ACASO PIENSAS CRITICAR LAS PREFERENCIAS DE ZIM?!.

Cuanta fue la atención de Zim en el grito defensivo, que ni sintió desde cuando el humano lo abrazaba por un costado, la sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro mientras la irritación crecía en su supuesto mejor amigo, el cual renegaba en sus adentros por las veces que deberá lavar ese uniforme hoy.

—Para nada Zim, ¡Me emociona mucho que a ti también te guste! Por un segundo creí que yo era el único jeje, ¡Pero eso seria tonto! La serie es muy buena. ¿Quienes te agradan más a ti?, ¡Mis favoritos son el Gris y la Violeta!.

El mirada arrogante bufo intentando deshacer el abrazo, esos dos eran los que le producían nauseas por melosos.

—¿Los sucios humanos médicos Gris y Violeta?, ¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ!, ¡Todos saben que el Azul y la Plata son los que mantienen al aire ese programa!, ¡Sin ellos el hospital S.D no sería nada!, ¡NADA!.

Para nada le extraño no escuchar contradicción alguna de Keef, por el hecho que un simple humano no tiene derecho de contradecir a el increíble Zim, y además porque su argumento tenía todo el sentido para él.

—jajaja ¡Asi que ellos son tus favoritos! No te culpo la química sobra entre ambos.

Por primera vez el ojos rubís estuvo de acuerdo con la cosa-Keef, tal vez el humano no es tan tonto como creyó.

—Aunque...

Su completa atención fue captada por el ojos verdes, ¡Mas le valía no ponerle peros!.

—Por eso la empresa los puso de almas gemelas jajaja ¡Lo más obvio!.

Keef sonreía con los ojos cerrados dichoso de compartir un tema ameno con su perfecto mejor amigo, pasando a sentir como el mismo lo tomaba brusco de su camisa de arco iris en un veloz movimiento, Zim estaba poderosamente intrigado, necesitaba respuestas rápidas.

—¡¿COMO QUE ALMAS GEMELAS?!, ¡EXPLICALE A ZIM!, ¡EL VIO TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS HASTA AHORA Y NO E VISTO NADA DE ESO!.

El ojos esmeraldas en vez de molestarse con el trató, solo sonrió de vuelta.

—Es porque aun no aparece, Zim. Lo leí en un enlace de internet, la escena esta en youtube, el episodio se estrenara pronto en un especial.

—¡ZIM EXIJE VER ESO AHORA!.

Grito más ansioso el alíen, le confundía el termino almas gemelas pero debe ser algo muy bueno para que el humano sonriera más idiotamente que de costumbre.

—Jajaja lo buscare, Zim.

Dijo sentándose en un saco de maíz junto al mencionado que lo siguió, el festival se mantenía en la mejor parte y muchos querían bailar arrojando maíz, Zim ignoraba todo esperando impaciente Keef le mostrará lo dicho, pero necesitaba aclarar algo primero.

—Keef.

—Dime mi MSA.

—¿Que significa en si almas gemelas?.

Lucho por ignorar como debía verse su orgullo, permitiéndose preguntarle algo simple a un ser inferior.

—Almas gemelas son dos seres que se complementan volviéndose una sola alma, ya sea porque son demasiado similares o porque a pesar de sus diferencias logran ser el balance del otro, creo que es una aceptación involuntaria que hace tu alma uniéndose con otra que estaba predestinada para ti.

Termino de decir con un suspiro el joven humano, no podía negar su lado de poeta. Zim sintió una calidez junto a cosquilleos en su único órgano con esa definición, solo un nombre viajo a su mente, nombre que la habita todo el tiempo en altanería.

Claro que la sucia de Tak es su alma gemela y él la suya.

—¡Zim lo encontré, amigo!.

* * *

Sino fuera porque el estúpido aparato del humano fallo para vídeo lo viese visto, los reclamos y casi destrucción del celular fue lo mínimo que el invasor hizo, pero el enlace si se logró leer para sus Irkeanos ojos, esos rubís ocultos brillaron tanto, la empresa creadora de la serié afirmaba que son almas gemelas, tal como dijo el Keef.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz junto a emocionado, necesitaba saltar y gritarle a la bestia Tak esto, fue hace tanto que sonrió ampliamente con la alegría abregandolo, no era solo lo de la serié que lo ponía así, lo que realmente provoco vibrar su squidly-spooch es sentirse identificado con la ojos morados y poder decírselo.

¡TÚ ERES MI ALMA GEMELA!.

Saldría de su increíble boca al verla, fuese tonto, fuese cursi, quería decírselo aprovechado esta felicidad en medio de las ásperas amarguras... La extraña tanto.

Zim no podía negar al volver a la base que estaba feliz, se le notaba igual que cuando esta de malas, sus asistente lo acompañaron en lo que sea que le pinto una sonrisa tan inmensa a su Amo, pudo habré dado un par de saltos por la casa y verse tonto, pero que le importaba se sentía bien, si compartieran transmisores con su fémina se lo hubiese dicho ya en un mensaje, pero en medio de misiones secretas se prohibían las transmisiones o el enemigo encontraría la ubicación, el ojos arrogantes lo sabia por ello debía ser paciente.

—Eres la alma gemela de Zim.

Se dijo a si mismo observando el techo con tubos, recostado en su esponjado sofá, el olor de la hembra en el lo encadenaba, Gir y Mini-Alce estarían vigilando que Computadora se reinicie limpiándose de posibles virus por usar las redes sociales, el humano Nick dormía y los robot padres fingían que lo ansían, el silencio gobernaba.

La sonrisa que casi se tatuó en su rostro se desvaneció, viniéndose de golpe las conversaciones con la fémina y seguido que no esta hay.

¿Cuantos días habían sido esta vez?.

Más bien semanas.

Posiblemente mucho más que un mes.

Los recuerdos eran hermosos, ella y él conviviendo, compartiendo, armando fotos bellas en la memoria del otro. Era fácil sonreír con eso pero terminando lágrimas deslizándose, traicionera y mezquinas lágrimas solitarias que suplicaban la espera acabase, que ya regrese a su lado y le permita permanecer ahí, que jamás tenga que irse o si es así llevarlo con ella, no importa donde solo quería estar con ella...

No importa que tanto algo lograse distraerlo un rato, esa tristeza de no estar juntos atacaba profundamente.

—Hoy no...

Se prometió apretando los puños, sólo hoy no quería descansar así, tan solo esta noche volvería a sonreír por el goce anterior, si e de dormir por el pak agotado de estas situaciones lo haría feliz, imaginándose el rostro de la hembra al llamarla como lo descubrió emocionado, similar a infante Irken ganando un entrenamiento, una alegría verdadera entre el consumo de desesperación por verla.

—Descansa Tak.

Susurro terminando de acomodarse en el sofá, después de alcanzar el peluche de Plata que sus androides se encargaron de comprar, lo apretaba a como pudieran sus brazos imaginándose que era la mirada altanera, añoraba poder soñarla esta vez, si pudiesen estar reunidos en sus sueños ya es endulzante ganancia.

* * *

Los días pasaron de la misma forma, hasta que Zim estuvo pegado al televisión por pasarse el capítulo esperado, Mini-Alce sonreía con Gir ya fuera por ello o la emoción de su Amo, el Irken silencio rotundamente toda la sala al estar ambos personajes que quiere juntos en ese instante.

—¡SILENCIO HAY VIENE!.

Ni en la academia militar Irken le tomó tanta atención a algo como ahora.

El alíen empezó a lanzar los cojines al televisión estando los créditos de la serié a los treinta minutos, estaba decepcionado a la vez que triste y molesto.

—¡Estúpido, Keef!, ¡No le dijo a Zim que las reacciones serían así!, ¡TE ODIO SUCIO HUMANO!.

Y paso a patear el aparato ganando gritos de Gir, seguidos de chillidos de Mini-Alce.

—¡Amo no!, ¡El televisión no!, ¡Toooodo menos eso!.

—¡SQUEAK!.

Ambos lograron detener a como pudieron a su señor, sin el televisor no existe vida en un hogar, (Aunque realmente un celular avanzado en estos tiempo se siente más).

—¡¿Pero por qué fue así?!... ¡Eso fue frío!, ¡Zim no se esperaba eso!.

Forcejeo con sus asistentes.

—¡El Azul le dijo emocionado que son almas gemelas!, ¡Y ella le responde seca que realmente él tiene muchas diferencias que la incomodaban antes!, ¡¿Que respuesta es esa?!, ¡Él intentaba decirle algo "lindo" que lo hacia feliz incluyéndolos a ambos y le responde asi!, ¡No tiene sentido si lo quiere!, ¡¿Por que le recuerda algo que no le agradaba de antes si habían superado eso hace mucho?!, ¡¿Por que no responderle algo bueno sino frío?!...

Computadora tuvo que intervenir, quizás no era buena idea dejar a su Amo ser fan a una serié, juraba que se quedaría sin voz si seguía gritando así a pesar de ser él.

—Señor cálmense. Le recuerdo nada es real en personajes de ficción.

—¡ZIM SABE ESO!, ¡NI QUE FUERA UN DESCEREBRADO!.

Se defendió del supuestos de su computadora, que aun no entendía por donde iba el asunto.

—Pero Amo usted a estado triste desde que salio en un capitulo que la Plata y el Azul discutieron separándose un tiempo, ¡Yay!.

Apoyo su UCI con boba sonrisa, apoyando la idea de Computadora.

—Squeak.

Eso suena a relacionar la situación real con la serié, chillo el androide volador.

—¡TONTOS!.

Grito más indignado que otra cosa por esas poses de sus ayudantes, como de alguien que le contaron la situación y no que estuvieron junto a él viviendolas.

—¡Su Amo les recuerda trió de subordinados arruinados!.

Preparó su garganta, apretando los puños, presionando con todas la fuerzas posible sus ojos cerrados.

—¡QUE ZIM YA ESTABA MAL DESDE ANTES!, ¡DESDE QUE SUPO QUE SU MISIÓN ERA UNA MENTIRA PERDIENDO ALGO TAN VALIOSO PARA ZIM!, ¡QUE SE SUMO SER FELIZ CON TAK, PASANDO A TERMINAR CASI SIN VERLA ESTE REPULSIVO AÑO!, ¡PERO SOBRE TODO QUE USTEDES ESTABAN AQUI VIÉNDOLO CUANDO PASO!.

Respiro hondo, por primera vez casi se queda sin voz, por imposible que parezca tratándose de Zim.

—Una fecha tan distante con otra no cuadra, para que crean que por esa tontería de la serié es el estado de Zim, ¡Estúpidos!.

Silencio incómodo donde Computadora tosió, analizando que por primera vez su creador estaba en lo cierto.

—Tiene razón, señor...

—Squeak...

—Si como dijo Mini-Alce, lo sentimos. ¿Verdad Gir?.

El mencionado solo agito varias veces su cabeza sonriendo, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta de que hablaban los demás.

—Arg, luego reviso la memoria de los tres, debió estropearse, ¡Solo eso explica lo anterior!.

Y el invasor se arrojo al mueble donde se había parado de golpe.

—Lo que realmente le afectó a Zim con el Azul y la Plata...

Empezó a explicarle al programado trió.

—Esque esto le quita ánimos a Zim de gritarle lo que somos, a como es la bestia Tak puede responderme algo peor que la Plata... Y Zim esta vulnerable por este largo tiempo sin ella, algo así si le dolería a Zim.

Gir se dio una mirada con el alce flotante, quizás esa cuestión si la compendia así como el Computador.

—Zim no sabe si solo es él, pero esa respuesta la sintió a rechazo.

Los rubís se miraban preocupados por no decir entristecidos, en lo que buscaba el peluche añorado, detestaba tanto saber que una simple respuesta de Tak lo llenaría de desdicha, pero a su vez poseía la capacidad de bañarlo en dicha si era positiva...

Desquiciado amor, engaño que te amarra por gusto propio a alguien.

—Pero Amito, Tak lo quiere mucho.

Sintió a Gir colocar una de sus manitas en su hombro, a la vez que el arma del juicio final se apoyaba en el otro.

—Squeak.

—Los apoyo Amo, lo de Emergencias S.D es parte de la trama. La fémina realmente lo ama así que no se desmotive.

Concluyo Computadora.

Al ojos rubís solo le quedó escucharlos. Si bien él jamás fue clasificado de cursi, en este panorama lo que más suplicaba al universo era un escenario así con la altanera, algo que en lugar de áspero fuera abrigador para toda la soledad que tanto lo rodeo.

Ni dos segundos pasaron para recordarse que...

Su suerte últimamente daba lugar a un futuro contrario, por ello mejor no se hacia ilusiones con eso.

Curioso como algo tan viejo como la depresión te logra ver todo únicamente en penumbras.

 **(Continuará)**

* * *

 _ **Originalmente lo de la serie pasaría entre Zim y Tak, pero mejor lo deje de esta forma, hasta parece cómico Zim tirando cojines. La primer pose de los asistentes es por un tercero en un suceso incómodo, pero ya paso eso, aunque sabia que lo terminaría ocupando en algo. Gracias por leer lindos.**_

 _ **"MSA": Mejor Super Amigo. No es mio, lo tome prestado.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos, linduras.**_


	3. LEVÉ RESPIRO

_**Hola lindos. Este es el lemon donde me deje ser más explicidad que normalmente, puede ser genero drama y que me siento triste pero no me iba a negar el gustito lol hace mucho que no hacia nada así, a Zim y a mi nos asía falta, jajaja al menos me salió un chiste -suspiro-**_

 _ **Aviso extremo de "Ooc"**_

 _ **(¿Sera equivocado mi concepto de las almas gemelas?... Si me dolió debe ser mi culpa por defectuosa imperfecta...)**_

 _ **Invasor Zim pertenece al maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"INTERMEDIÓ"**

Capitulo 3: **LEVÉ RESPIRO.**

Estaba agotada, claro que lo estaba. Debía cargar su pak, dormir siglos y si era necesario entrar a la cápsula de recuperación, tanto tiempo en esta misión la dejo muerta, no relajaba el pensar que faltaban muchas más así.

Lo positivo era que acababa de aterrizar su nave dada por el Imperio, con mejores modificaciones que las demás, en el techo de ese pobre intento de base, Mimi salio corriendo a todo lo que sus mecánicos pies pudiesen, con rumbo a buscar a Mini-Alce y Gir poniéndose al día con el tiempo pasado, a su vez Computadora le haría las reparaciones necesarias luego de una revisión.

* * *

Tak se debatió entre el tentador sofá para su cansada espalda, o el laboratorio para su pak, al final aunque quede más lejos el laboratorio fue lo mejor.

No existiría la explicación adecuada de como su dolorido estado quedo olvidado, al topar sus joyas moradas con el enemigo de su ayer de espaldas, hacia quien sepa que estupidez moviendo uno que otro artefacto del laboratorio, tan metido en su labor que se perdía de observar el brillo matador en las hermosas gemas moradas.

Esa silueta de arrogantes ojos rubís, se movía con unos pasos tan suyos, entre firmes pero torpes, junto a movimientos toscos en sus manos que ocasionaban pequeños incendios y explosiones en todo lo que tocase, tan similar de cuando la toca a ella, gritaba cuanto improperio se conoceriera en su lengua al destrozar todo a su paso, y se alababa en máximo con un microscópico acierto.

¿Le parecía tierna esa actitud?.

Si, la realidad que si.

¿Se elevaba a lo excitante con su aroma embriagadola?.

Por supuesto que si.

Tanto que importándole poco su propio estado, al igual que lo que el Irken sostenía entre sus manos, se arrojó sobre él pegando en el salto su pecho contra la fría pared, ejerciendo presión su cuerpo propio contra el ajeno en su espalda, la sonrisa altanera no podía faltar soberbia en su definido rostro, olía sorpresa, deseo, ansias al descubrirla con su trato.

Se apresuró a voltear su rostro con sus manos, devorando con hambre la vil boca de su presa, él le respondía de igual manera, mordiendo sus labios como quien a sufrido de obligatorio ayuno y hoy solo quiere saciarse.

—¡Aah!.

Un gemido ahogado deshizo el beso, la hembra se saboreo la sangre en los labios, enloquesiendola su metalidad.

—¡AAAH!.

La respuesta para su pareja fue, incrustar lo más posible sus garras cuando fue destrozando ese uniforme que estaba de más, chupando a su vez el rasguño profundo que fuese dejando, la temperatura se elevaba recibiendo el contraataque del ojos rubís, esa forma tosca que tocaba su cuerpo con pesades, mandando lejos lo que quedaba de su uniforme y completamente el de ella, las prendas y las botas se esparcieron por el laboratorio.

—¡Aaaam!...

Como estimulaba sus senos como si fuesen lo único perfecto en esta Tierra, chupando con gula los pezones endureciéndose por mordidas a su alrededor, embriagándose su lengua de una de las zonas mas suaves de su cuerpo.

—Ahmm...

Un gemido ahogado, donde ella se apoderaba de su miembro de macho, flotandolo con rapidez viviendo el proceso de endurecerse en su agarre, alcanzando la antena izquierda con la mano libre que a lo rudo complacía lo largo del tallo, lamiendo como azúcar la derecha con sus labios entre pujidos debido a que el placer en sus senos aumentaba, el ojos rubís dejo a su boca continuar jugando con ambos pezones duros a su vez, pero deslizando sus manos que libero de guantes, llegando una al clítoris hinchado flotandolo dos dedos, yendo más abajo la otra que introdujo uno a uno los dedos dentro de su ya humedecida vagina.

—¡AAhhh!, ¡Aaaah!, ¡Aaahhhh!...

Y se sentía tan condenadamente bien, que la fémina floto con más brusquedad el pene que se encontraba palpitando entre sus dedos, ensuciandoseles los guantes con el fluido preseminal, igualando el trato a la antena, sumergiéndose su sistema auditivo en ronroneos exquisitos, combinando con sus pujidos carasposos estando también el Irken siendo tosco con su intimida, sus dedos se deleitaban con su clítoris asiendola ver borroso, los otros iban entrando y saliendo llenos de manjar abriendo más las piernas la fémina.

—¡Aaahh si!, ¡Amm si!, ¡sii!...

Piel erizándose, pareciendo quemar la contraria por lo caliente que se había vuelto.

—Ooh, ahhm, ooohh...

Jadeos de aliento húmedo sobre los senos untados de saliva, derroche de pasión que los enloquesia.

Zim se percató como los dedos dentro del interior cálido de la fémina se apretaban, arrogante ignorando lo incómodo de su entrepierna y que dejaría de ser atendida dado lo siguiente.

—Jaja aaah disfruta tus aahhh cinco segundos aaaah...

Le había dicho la ojos morados entre pujidos, divertida por como su pareja corto todo tirándola sin delicadeza al suelo, apresurando a recorrer de besos su abdomen plano, no tardando nada en hundir su rostro entre sus piernas. Que disfrute bien este leve instante donde él estaría sobre suyo con total control, ya luego lo haría pagar el doble por golpearle la espalda con la caída.

—¡Aaaah!, ¡Aaaam!, ¡Aaah Zim ahhh!...

Se aferró a las antenas que empezó a rasguñar al quitarse lo único que aun la acompañaba, sus guantes, jalando las antenas que a su forma acarició, presionando sus ojos altaneros, como sus piernas que intentaban hacer a Zim trabajar más rápido su placer, aunque por él solo lo así expandiendo su lengua en lo profundo de su vagina, acariciando las paredes, cambiando a chupar el centro de nervios que no podía palpitar más.

—¡Aaaah!, ¡Aaaahm!, ¡Aaaa!.

Sabía que la sensual lunar estaba apunto de venirse, sus dedos se lo dijeron antes pero quería que sus labios fueran los causantes finales, así podría disgustar su sabor favorito.

—¡AAAAAAAAH!.

Agradeció no tener que esperar por mas tiempo, cerro los rubís en lo que ese orgasmo venia con el placentero grito, ese liquido dulcisimo entraba por montones en su garganta, ensuciando de paso parte de su cara, menos podía importarle tragando lo más posible el elixir de dioses.

—Ven...

Escucho que su atormentadora amada le dijo intentando recuperar el aliento, él término de limpiar la zona, elevándose despacio con su urgida erección molestando.

Tak tomo con las manos temblandole de excitacion el rostro al enemigo de su ayer, beso con ferocidad su boca siendo correspondido su mando, tan fácil era recuperarse de un combate con la promesa de otro.

La fémina corto el beso ahora ella mordiendo los labios que hizo sangrar, viendo hipnotizada como Zim luego de quejarse excitado lamió sus propios labios, asiéndolo luego con sus dedos que aun poseían de sus fluidos.

La soldada respondió lamiendo sus fluidos propios que habían quedado en la cara del macho, eso si que sacudió al Irken, muerto de deseo por esa hembra de su especie.

—¡AAH!.

Grito de sorpresa, aunque no era nada extraño que de un segundo a otro el estuviera debajo, con la espalda golpeada en el proceso, y ese ser que en el pasado fue la víctima de la accidental desdicha que la hizo pasar, estaba ahí arriba, sonriendo con altanería, brillandole los ojos morados de lujuria, vibrandole las antenas rizadas.

Que imagen tan perversamente hermosa.

—¡AAAAAAAH!.

Si, ella lo hizo gritar.

Ni había tenido previo juego en Tak meter por completo su virilidad en su honda boca húmeda, enredando su lengua, succionando, metiendo y sacando el miembro venoso de larga longitud y adecuado grosor de su boca, asiendo que cada vez que entrara llegaré mas dentro de su garganta.

—¡AAAAAAH!, ¡AAAHHH!, ¡AAAAAAAHH!.

Que jadeos, ni que jadeos, lo tenía gritando de placer como esperaba él lo hiciera luego con ella, nada de suavidad con la parte más sensible después de las antenas en un Irken, había aprendido que a los dos les satisfacía más lo brusco que delicado. Por ello a la antenas rizadas no le importaba escaparse ahogar cuando el ojos rubís empezó a embestirla.

—Aahm... Aaaam... Aaah...

Se unieron pujidos suyos con los gritos del macho, al estar imitando él sujetarse de sus antenas que le daban tanto placer atrayendo ronroneos, le gustaba lo loco que lo tenia por aumentar sus movimientos y el seguir con las envestidas en su boca, el dominio en el órgano apunto de explotar y su textura única en su garganta la hacia volver a lubricar. Sino fuera porque se ayudaba a masturbar de paso a Zim con las manos, ya habría usado una para darse placer propio, debido que su vulva le estaba suplicando que se apresurara a volver a ser atendida.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!.

Y si que se apresuro, succionando y jugando con mas motivación, el mirada rubí estaba que no podía más con las embestidas desesperadas a la boca hambrienta de él, los ronroneos retumbando con sus gritos, la rapidez de la hembra en complacerlo y su cuerpo preparándose para liberarse.

No se tardo tanto el placer o quizás así lo sintieron por la ansías, Tak tubo que retirarse cuando ya había tragado un poco del semen deseado, si intentaba tragarlo todo probablemente torcería con la presión, ese liquido hirviendo le sabía tan bien por su excitación, lamió todo lo que pudo terminando de liberarse, así mismo limpio ella sola su cara ensuciada con sus manos.

Extendiéndoselas después de elevarse un poco a Zim, diciéndole así que se las lamiera, él algo aturdido por lo reciente lo hizo compartiendo al despabilarse una mirada lujuriosa.

El esperado banquete venía.

Zim se apretó a ella en lo que volvía a fundirse su boca con la suya, ella clavaba sus garras en su pecho disfrutando la humedad que en ellas se sentía, el olor de sangre en el aire es exquisito para una raza sanguinaria, lo sintió gemir en sus labios asiendola reír por lo bajo, sabia bien que ese tipo de trató le provocaba más placer que otra cosa, se dedicó a bajar a su pecho maltratado y chupar todo a su paso, esa piel poseía un sabor que quien lo probase quedaría adicto hasta el final de sus días.

—Ooh... Aaah... Ohhh...

Sentirlo agitándose a nueva cuenta debajo suyo la complacía, empezó a rosar su humedecida intimida sobre su miembro cada vez con más presión, forma sutil de pedirle que no la haga esperar.

Pero no había una cosa que más pudiera excitar al pequeño Irken entre su cadera, que conectar sus miradas, esos orgullosos rubís en el sendero recto de su mirada altanera.

Excitante a más no poder.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.

Y había vuelto a entrar en su interior, en un leve segundo que se distrajo sacándole más agudo el placentero grito.

La hembra empezó moviendo con ferocidad sus caderas, incentivando al macho a seguirla que obedeció con descontrol.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!, ¡AAAAAAAHH!.

Gobernando los gritos en el laboratorio que se mezclaban con jadeos placenteros y el sonido de sus cuerpos batallando, sus caderas chocaban en un trote que les sacudía cada fibra del cuerpo.

Compaginaban tan perfecto sus movimientos.

—¡AAAAAAAHHH!, ¡MÁS RAPIDO!, ¡AAAAAAHH!.

El simple hecho de decirlo para la fémina era difícil por lo tosco del Irken entrando y saliendo al llegar cada vez más dentro de ella, pero es que quería más de ese trató del que sus caderas exigían golpiando la sometida, la satisfacción de cada embestida asiéndola tocar las galaxias, en lo que Zim se estremecía gozoso con el interior de la hembra, era un sentir único.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH JUSTO AHÍ AAAAAAAHHH!.

Escucho que le dijo encontrando el mejor de los puntos donde se enloquecía la hembra, lo confirmo más que con palabras al elevarse en aumento el ritmo de sus caderas, el ojos rubís tuvo que aferrar las manos al piso incrustándose en el, debido que por el esfuerzo se habían salido tanto que si se aferraba a la cadera de la ojos morados podía pasarse de un simple rasguño, uniéndose el sonido chillante del suelo rayandose a los demás.

—¡AAAAAAAAAH!, ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE HACES ESO, TAK?!, ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!.

Interrogo sintiendo como en cambio ella si incrustaba las garras en sus antenas, de donde se sujetaba ancleando la espalda, con vista nublada.

—¡AAAAAAHHH SI AAAHH!, ¡POR QUE TE GUSTA!, ¡AAAAAAHHHH!, ¡SI!, ¡AAAAAHHHH!.

Le respondió inclinando un poco su rostro sin romper la tenacidad de sus caderas, topándose con dos rubís inyectados de lujuria, junto a una maldita condenada sonrisa perversa, como si se esperaba esa respuesta excitándose a más no poder sus sentidos, siendo más fuertes las rudas embestidas.

Tak se sintió privada de poder exponer sus grito con una mordaza improvisada de labios, que aprovecharon su cercanía para devorar su boca, le respondió superando su hambre que siguió destrozando sus labios, incrustando más profundo las garras en las delgadas antenas dándole al propietario una enfermiza sensación con delicioso delirio.

Una parte tan sensible maltratada, pero por ella que luego de romper el beso volvió a chupar las antenas sin parar de montarlo.

Es su soñado infierno para Zim.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!,¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!,¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.

Sus gritos ya eran por sentirse quemarse con agua hirviendo por la energía eléctrica recorriendo sus extrañas, las estocadas no sesaban como el retumbar de sus caderas golpeando a la contraria, la espalda de Zim era recibida por el duro suelo frío en cada embestida exigida por el deseable cuerpo sobre el suyo, mirando borrosa la imagen de Tak sonrojada sonriendo radiante al ir ancleando más la espalda y sus pechos firmes sacudiéndose, como quisiera no tener las manos con garras incrustadas al suelo para poder acariciarlos y volver a meterselos en la boca. Solo pudo lamerse los labios entre jadeos debido a eso, sintiendo no solo su rostro arder de sonrojado sino todo su cuerpo, la temperatura alta en sus cuerpos no se opacaría con el sol.

—¡AAAAAAAHHH!, ¡TAK!, ¡TAK!, ¡TAK! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.

La llamo tocando la gloria de dejar un mundo en ruina, sintiendo su miembro apretado dentro de la hembra por sus paredes, la parte que más podía gustarle de todo esto aparte de sentirla por estocada humedecerse.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!, ¡AAAH ZIM ESTOY CERCA DE AAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

Se acortaban sus palabras en nacimiento de otro grito, por como el dueño de los rubís apresuraba la velocidad en las estocadas.

—¡AAAAAHHHHHH ZIM LO SABE HAZLO AAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Por extraño que parezca no era una orden proveniente del increíble Zim, sino una suplica de dejarse llevar para poder maravillarse en un brillo hermoso que poseía a su pareja al tocar el éxtasis.

Ama tanto eso.

Sobre todo ser él, el causante de ello.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.

Y Tak sintió como todo le daba vueltas con la suma de más embestidas profundas, estando explotando su cuerpo a la vez por un orgasmos desbastador.

Pero aun en medio de todo ese cielo.

Pudo notar que los ojos que más ama estaban diferentes.

Si, bañados en concedida lujuria.

Pero diferentes.

Hinchados como si hubieran llorado mucho o enfermado.

—¡Aaaaaah!, ¡Aaaah!, ¡Aaahhh!.

Dejo gritos más suaves salir de su cansada garganta luego de terminar de humedecer con su orgasmo el órgano excitado apuntó de venirse por montones dentro suyo, esos ojos tan bellos y esclavizadores le preocupaban, pero no se limitó a disfrutar las ultimas estocadas que sacudieron su pequeño infinito, antes de ser invadida por cantidades de líquido quemante en su interior.

—¡Aah!.

Jadio agotado el macho de la especie, apenas sintiendo a la ojos morados caer sobre su pecho en la culminación del goce.

—¿Quieres repetir, escoria?.

La escucho decirle al recuperar al aliento, con solo un par de minutos de distancia. Zim dio una risa de cómplices por lo bajo, bien sabía que más que pregunta es una clara exigencia.

—Solo si Tak puede llevar el ritmo de Zim.

También sabia que por ese reto de su gran bocota... Probablemente mañana le dolería más que solo la espalda.

—¿Con que así, no?.

Pudo deleitarse en un rostro delicado lleno de malicia, rostro de ángel con manos toscas que lo estrujaban a su antojo, llenándolo de felicidad con placer desmedido en besos y mordidas sabor alegría, dando lugar al inicio de un nuevo combate donde aunque no ganara con ser con ella es dichoso de vivir sometido a su mandato.

* * *

¿Seria frío el piso del laboratorio a tan alta hora de la madrugada? No lo sabían, se sentía tan tibia la piel que se unía con la suya a tal punto de no diferenciarse cual es cual, las respiraciones se habían terminado de regular hace un tiempo, si tan solo el tiempo pudiera congelarse, Zim podría seguir embriagándose en el aroma hermosamente mareante en el aire.

—Tak.

Aun la sentía despierta, por ello se aventuro a romper la quietud del silencio.

—Dime.

Se acomodo a forma de ver el rostro del Irken, sus ojos aun le preocupaban un poco, él parecía estar obligándose a recordar algo. Siempre habían mil cosas que apuntaba en su cabeza le diría al verla, pero ya fuera que el tiempo no era el suficiente o estuviese pasando algo más serio, no terminaba de acabar con esa enorme lista mental.

Pero esto si necesitaba decirselo... Aunque fuese muy tonto, sintiéndose de tal forma sobre todo con su mirada imponente acechándolo.

—Ah, Zim descubrió algo y quiere pedirte algo.

Y se estaba sonrojando de vergüenza por lo absurdo, la fémina sonreía cada vez más, no tenía idea de que se traía el ojos rubís pero le gustaba verlo así.

—Si dime que es.

Se mantenía la sonrisa, correspondiéndole el ojos rubís, no pudiendo ocultar su emoción aun con nervios y rostro ruborizado.

—Es que se escuchara raro, entre todas las comparaciones del mundo esta se escuchara inusual...

La ojos morados se estaba poniendo ansiosa, hasta empezó a meserlo para que lo dijera.

—¿Tak no se molestara?.

—¡No!.

Zim sintió que quizás ella podía ver su emoción en sus ojos, por ello estaba tan feliz porque le contase, o tal vez esperaba que le dijese algo muy serio, no la tontería que iba a decirle, ¿Seria tontería oh era que él por vergüenza lo sentía así? No sabía realmente, solo que mejor ni debió decir nada, ahora debería terminar de hablar.

—¿Tak aceptas ser mi Plata?.

Dijo más sonrojado escondiendo el rostro en un hombro de la fémina, sintiendo al instante como ella lo abrazaba fuerte, respondiéndole aun con la sonrisa, aunque extrañada.

—Si.

Y el corazón de Zim latió a una velocidad que no podía explicarse, no recordaba cuando se había sentido tan feliz, iría directo a sus recuerdos favoritos con la ojos morados, era hermoso como volar entre nubes, nada del alrededor y el dolor de extrañarla o las demás cosas que pasasen en su vida importaban ahora, esta felicidad de un simple juego lo recompensaba tanto, su sonrisa se dibujo inmensa queriendo saltar por el lugar pero se negaba a soltar a la Irken que lo seguía abrazando. Esto se unía a su felicidad de hace unos días que Computadora tuvo razón sobre el drama de la otra vez en la serié, solo fue intriga y ya todo estaba bien entre el Azul y la Plata que al Irken le sacaban tanto el lado de fan.

A ciencia cierta Tak no entendía a que venía eso, y a lo lejos ubicaba lo de Plata con algo del postrer que Zim colgó hace mucho en la pared, pero el pequeño Irken estaba feliz, debía ser importante para él y le gustaba tanto verlo contento por algo.

—Aunque sabes que no conozco mucho de eso, Zim. Me comentabas un poco la otra vez pero...

Y el enemigo de su ayer que la abrazaba más fuerte sin dejar de sonreír, no la dejo terminar, poseyendo un brillo mas hermoso sus ojos que deleitaron a la antenas rizadas, pero a la vez recordaron la cuestión de sus rubís.

—¡Zim puede contarle más a Tak!.

Dijo tan ilusionado que gano una pequeña risa de la fémina, pasando acariciar sus antenas y hacerlo que se acomode a descansar sobre ella.

—Y Zim lo hará, pero en otro momento. Haz estado enfermo se te nota en los rubís y necesitas descansar.

El mencionado se sentía renuente a obedecer, ¿Como iba a dormirse justo ahora? Después de estar tanto sin ella y tenerla ahí junto a él... No podría hacer algo como dormir. Pero era cierto que no se sentía bien por todo el desgate de los días y la reciente placentera guerra con su pareja agoto sus fuerzas.

—Zim no quiere dormir, Zim quiere hablar con Tak, ella esta aquí.

Los ojos le pesaban cada vez más, maldijo a su cuerpo por estar desfalleciendo justo ahora, ¿Por qué no se cansaba otro día sino que precisamente hoy?, la fémina seguía acariciando sus antenas para que cediese al sueño, eso sería lo mejor para él.

—Me haría feliz que descanses, Zim.

Escucho que le dijo en un tono suave que aunque no pudo ver al ya cerrarse sus rubís, ella le sonreía con cariño y clama, asiendo que su subconsciente acatara la orden y se dejase vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Los ojos morados lo observaron por un buen tiempo, hubiese preferido quedarse ahí en el frío suelo que se había vuelto tibio el restro de la noche, pero no tuvo tal gusto.

El Imperio llamo a las pocas horas y solo alcanzo tiempo de entrar a la cápsula de recuperación, sanar a rapidez sus heridas con fuerzas renovadas cargando su pak, alguna emergencia pasaba y debía ir.

—¿Esta segura que no quiere esperar a que el Amo despierte?.

Decía la maquinaria inteligente, en lo que la ojos morados acomodaba a Zim en el sofá y lo arropaba con una cálida fresada de un símbolo.

—No Computadora, se me hace tarde y no voy a despertarlo.

Dijo contemplándolo antes de besar su frente, ni un arma andante como la armada vuelve a sus soldados tendría el corazón para despertar al ojos de rubí, se miraba tan tranquilo en ese universo que pocas veces tocan los de su especie.

—Si me permite decirlo.

Se aclaro la garganta la vida artificial, podría ser insolente pero aparte que es parte de su personalidad, sabia muy bien la realidad de su Amo, el como despertar sin la hembra lo pondría y afectaría su estado.

—Deberia esperar que despierte, él se pondría muy feliz y...

—Computadora.

Lo corto.

—Ustedes solo deben encargarse de cuidar de él, volveré lo antes posible.

Con eso término la conversación caminando a paso rígido hacia la puerta, su UCI ya se encontraba en el voot parquiado a fuera. No era fácil alejarse esos tiempos de Zim para discutirlo con una maquinaria programada, esperaba esta vez tardar menos, así volvería a ver esos ojos hermosos que le encantan tanto y seguir probando el sabor exquisito de su esencia, aun lo mantenía en sus labios, posiblemente todo el viaje lo estaría disgustando en ellos.

El flaquear no era una opción.

—Nadie que no sea usted podría llenar el espacio que el Amo necesita, nadie podría cuidarlo y hacerlo estar sano sino es usted, la compañía de nadie jamás le haría el bien que usted le hace, el Amo solo la necesita a usted como su aire vital.

Dijo en soledad el computador, podría ser que su relación con su creador no fuera la mejor, pero él como todos en la base sabían bien de la situación de su señor. El Irken necesitaba a la hembra como su droga de la que era dependiente, probablemente fue incorrecto que él se volviera tan dependiente a la fémina para sonreír, pero fue algo que no pudo controlar, en su defecto el no tenerla cerca lo llenaba de desesperación y tristeza, ella era su guía y sin ella se sentía desorientado en oscuridad, la preocupación de como estará ella lo carcomía cada día que no la veía.

Así fue al despertar y no tener que abrazar, busco a su Plata peluche sintiéndola pequeña luego de sentir perfecto el tamaño de Tak en sus brazos, Computadora le explico que debió irse pero antes beso su frente, el ex soldado solo pudo tocarla cerrando sus ojos, intentando imaginar los hermosos ojos que son su tormento y añoranza, ¿Cuanto tiempo mas debería esperar esta vez?.

 **(Continuará)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer lindura.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos.**_

* * *

 _ **No existe un solo día que no llore aunque logre distaerme un leve momento con algo, luego lloro al recordarme que no estas.. Aun no entiendo que paso... Que pasa... Lo siento...**_


	4. DESNUDES

_**Hola lindos. Aviso extremo de "Ooc"**_

 _ **Invasor Zim pertenece al maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias**_.

* * *

 **"INTERMEDIÓ"**

Capitulo 4: **DESNUDES.**

Dolía tanto verla partir, alistarse imponente para subir con garbo a la nave, solo rectitud poseía en su andar, rígidos pasos que marcaban un adiós que nadie sabia cuantos días serian esta vez.

¿Lo extrañara como él con desespero a ella?.

¿Se despertara pensándolo?, ¿Pasara los días cruzandosele recuerdos suyos?, ¿Se vestirán de melancolías sus ojos al notar como el tiempo pasa y no puede volver a él?.

Cuantas malditas dudas lo asfixiaban al no verla, en lo que luchaba adiario con avanzar en la rutina.

Aunque su mente estuviese junto a ella, su estado en el planeta exiliado debía fluir. Todo entre planes y luchas contra el Dib, la ojos morados dijo que ocupase su mente en algo y conquistar el lugar para ambos le parecía buena opción. Pero...

Vacío.

Así se sentía en los segundos que conforman las horas.

Su esencia marco un espacio en blanco que sin ella pasaba a lo negro abismo, ninguna actividad diaria podría disipar algo así. Vil mentira sería el clásico estoy bien, cuando el vacío interior crecía en la tristeza de estar apunto de concluir otra semana sin ella.

Besos posesivos, caricias toscas, rasguños que muestran territorio ajeno, manos deslizándose con propiedad, hambre saciandose en cada leve rose, jadeos que se mezclan con gemidos. La misma forma de saludarse al volver a verse.

—Sabes es curioso. Puedo tener cualquier tipo de ajetreo durante las misiones, pero ninguno es tan satisfactorio y agotador como este.

Una sonrisa curvada adornaba su fino rostro, con un seductor sonrojo ya sea por la fuerza ejercida, o que los ojos rubís se centraban en sus gestos. No había sonrisa en los labios contrarios, tampoco enojo, quizás un poco de miedo, pero a su vez paz.

—¿Zim estás bien?.

Pregunto extrañada atrayéndolo a ella con los brazos, el gigantesco sofá poseía agradable comodidad, superada únicamente por la piel desnuda debajo suyo, se le hacia tibia con su aroma impregnado.

Aroma atrayente, consumidor y desbastador, tan sólo Zim podría decir.

—No es normal que pasen dos segundos y no digas cuatro mil cosas.

Y el mencionado seguía concentrando en lo que podía ver de la cara verde manzana reposando en su pecho.

—Menos si te e dado un pase para que te jactes, escoria.

Pero el pequeño Irken intentaba grabarse como fotos sus expresiones para tenerlas de consuelo al no verla. No sería suficiente, solo su calor acobijandolo lo seria, aunque el desespero le decía que al menos un consuelo como ese ayudaría.

—¡TARADO!.

Fuerte rasguño en su delgado cuello, diminutas gotas de sangre bajando sensualmente por el, bien otro detalle que al verse a diario lo haría pensarla, sonrió en su mente arrogante por ello.

—¡TE HABLO!, ¡¿EN QUE O QUIEN PIENSAS?!.

Eso ultimo decía que la acción no fue solo para llamar su atención, pasando a morder la antena rizada mas cercana, en señal que la advertencia del rasguño también aplicaba para ambos, como normales especímenes de su especie, que a su bien marcan territorio.

—Duele...

Susurro bajo desde lo más profundo de la garganta el Irken, pero siendo susurro también se dejo escuchar por la fémina.

La ojos morados lo vio interrogante, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho por una repuesta, Zim se había parado en un impulso asiendola a un lado, le daba desnudo la espalda de pie, apretaba los puños agotado, intentando aferrarse a algo para continuar. Su estado estaba apuntó de colapsar.

—Duele que te vayas tanto tiempo, duele no tenerte un día y han sido meses esta vez... Duele sentirme solo sin saber nada de ti, ¡Duele Tak!, ¡Duele no tenerte!, ¡Duelen las noches ásperas sin ti!, ¡Duelen los días largos que mi squidly-spooch sufre sin noticias tuyas!.

Se libero de golpe de su boca desesperada.

Se voltio para encararla, sus rubís estaban llenos de lágrimas saladas que deslizaban por sus mejillas, la fémina intentaba procesar esa imagen que solo le recordó al caído Zim deprimido por su misión.

—Zim te ama Tak, ambos lo sabemos... Pero Zim no sabe si tu eres consciente de como se siente sin ti... Zim sabe que no es tu decisión, que el Imperio es para lo que nacimos, no esta en tus manos y no puedes llevarme contigo, pero daría lo que fuera por estar contigo, Zim se vuelve loco en esta situación en la que no parece habré fin.

No supo en que momento estaba de rodillas, odiaría que alguien lo viese así, su orgullo aprendió a ceder con ella que desnudo mas que su cuerpo, su alma, no sabía si pensaba o hablaba, y cual fuera el semblante de la hembra, cada palabra dolía decirla, mas no se imaginó como es el oírla.

—Zim quiere estar contigo Tak, quiere que no te vayas sin decir adiós. Haces tan feliz a Zim al volver y creo ilusamente que no te irás jamás de mi lado, que las batallas ya terminaron, que el maldito tiempo se detendrá abrazandonos, que no tendré que despertar sin saber donde estas, que si te vas me llevaras contigo, que esta vez dimos tantos pasos juntos que no podrías alejarte de mi sin importar el caso... ¡Duele que no es así!... Duele, Zim esta vacío, esta triste, esta mal sin ti, y es una completa mentirá si crees en algún momento que puedo estar tranquilo sino estas...

Sintió como suavemente lo levantaban del suelo, si era abrazado apenas podía sentirlo, los sollozos quebraban su aguda voz, maldecía el habré arruinado un momento que esperó meses con sus quejas, temía que la fémina reaccionara fría, le aterraba que se fuera o cortase para siempre lo que los une.

—No te vayas Tak... Ya no lo hagas, no dejes a Zim, le haces creer al volver que no volverás a irte, me llenas de luz que nadie más tiene y se apaga al marcharte, ¿Si soy lo más importante para Tak porque no se resiste a dejarme? Estoy lleno de vida con Tak, me marchito sin ella...

Al ver escenas así en las novelas de Gir siempre le parecieron exageradas, pero vivir en carne propia lo que es desboronarte frente a quien en un ayer te armo... Lastimaba más que lo esperado. La fémina intento mecerlo, sujetandolo con firmeza, sus antenas se inclinaban dolidas con lo que oían, solo Miyuki sabría que habría dado lo que fuera porque el Irken aferrado de ella estuviese bien, pero fallo de la misma forma que Zim lo hacia en detener sus lágrimas solitarias.

—No sé donde estas, no tengo idea de con quienes convives, haces o hablas, Zim no tiene como comunicarse cuando no existen los medios de tu parte, lo que Zim sabe es que nunca le dices todo, solo una parte de las misiones, solo algunas cosas que no son la mitad de todo, quizás no puedes decirlo, quizás cuidas a Zim de saberlo, pero le lastima también no ser quien tenga el honor de saber todo de Tak, eres el único ser a quien me importa memorizar en el abecedario Irken... Nadie mas me interesa tanto y no sé todo de Tak.

Logró sentirse más apretado por la fémina, no sabia si era buena o mala señal, ¿La habrá puesto nerviosa o molesta?.

—Son problemas de las batallas, solo misiones de soldado promedio, ¿Gastaria el poco tiempo que tenemos juntos en hablar de eso?.

Su tono intentaba ser calmado, temía no poder calmar al Irken, que ganas de prometerle otro panorama pero en la actualidad con tantos planetas en el listado del expurgó, lo veía muy alejado.

—Pero Zim quiere saber todo de Tak, y que ella le exija saber todo de Zim, ser la mitad del otro...

La ojos morados lo tomo de los hombros, apartandolo un poco, topándose con la mirada herida que solo quería ver con su normal rebeldía, sus joyas moradas humedecidas quisieran tener el poder de darle todo lo que anhelaban los rubís.

¿Por que justó ahora el destino les daba crueles intermedios?.

La vida es curiosa, un día te sientes el ser mas dichoso y al siguiente te arrancan esa dicha, como si solo quiso darte de probar un dulce para luego de una probada arrojartelo al lodo.

Daría todo por estar atrapada en aquellos tres meses con el macho de su especie, donde podía verlo al comenzar el día y terminarlo con él, donde todo solo fue armar recuerdos dulces que ahora el Irken lloraba ya no vivir.

Lo ama, claro que lo extraña, jamas quiso lastimarlo, y para miseria estaba fuera de sus garras.

—Porque... Es la alma gemela de Zim...

Por favor no respondas que somos diferentes, no me resalte lo que tanto dentro de mi me hace sentirme inmerecedor de ti, tan defectuoso... No seas fría conmigo siendo vulnerable meses sin ti, no me rechazes... Si ya me aceptates en el pasado, no me lastimes ahora que suplico mendigando mi corazón un abrazo tuyo...

Intento decir a través de sus rubís, recibiendo como respuesta luego de segundos largos.

—Te amo.

Seguido de un beso cálido en la frente, la mirada altanera le sonreía dejando caer lágrimas no definiéndose si de felicidad o conmovidas, lo único cierto es que no eran de tristeza como las suyas.

Le pareció tan bonita, más que cuando supo por primera vez que la ama.

—Servirle al Imperio es lo que soñamos desde que nacimos y fuimos asignados como soldados. Cada misión, cada conquista, cada paso, es al honor de ambos, porque sé que dentro de ti anhelas ser quien de gloria a la armada, si sigo cumpliendo con mi deber este planeta estará protegido, es un lugar que tenemos llamado hogar ahora, ¿Que mejor puedo hacer que cumplir el sueño de ambos y proteger nuestra casa a la vez? Evito que la Tierra este en el listado a destruir si llegase haber algo distinto al expurgó en un futuro, como beneficio de mis servicios el Imperio la descarta.

Apego sus frentes aumentando el abrazo, Zim lo recibía necesitado.

—No puedo prometerte que esto acabara ya, solo que si tendrá un fin y en ese no tendremos que volver a sepáranos en ningún momento.

Aparte que el ojos rubís es repudiado por el Imperio, llevarlo seria peligroso, los Altos caídos son sus testigos que solo quisiera estar con el Irken todo el tiempo, de que otra forma cuidaría que no haga cosas malas como deprimirse y mal entender las cosas, como quisiera cuidarlo hasta de lo más mínimo que pudiera lastimarlo, sabía que le hacia daño extrañarla y pasar todo el tiempo pensando en ella, triste de no verla, lo intuyo antes con sus rubís hinchados pero él acababa de confirmárselo, de nada serviría que le pidiera distraerse en algo para estar bien, esa imagen de él llorando de rodillas es algo que termino gravado como al estar en el suelo sin notarla hace tanto.

Pero son soldados del Imperio Irken.

Asiendo a un lado el honor que es eso, ignorar un llamado seria arriesgado, claramente Tak prefería estar sin ver al enemigo de su ayer unos meses a toda la vida.

—Zim... No quiere nada... que no sea estar con Tak...

Y el único órgano de la mencionada se retorció.

No importaba que tanta lógica tuviese su argumento, su ojos rubís estaba devastado.

—No te respondí lo otro, Zim.

Busco su mirada sonriendole, seco sus lágrimas de desolación con las yemas de sus dedos. Esos rubís eran tan lindos cuando se mostraban de esta forma tan única con ella, no aparentaban fuerteza, no la típica arrogancia junto a egocentrismo. Sino suplica, inseguridad, añoro, transparencia en solo querer estar con ella, restándole importancia a todo lo que los rodease. Algo tan único que solo con ella tendría.

—¿Almas gemelas? Desde siempre, Zim.

Y el brillo de vida volvió a los rubís, provocando que brillasen igual los morados. Eso dicho por el Irken si que la había enternecido, como a él su respuesta. Le fue simple a la fémina relacionar el termino con algo que los une, no teniendo que divagar en lo mínimo dichosa con ello.

—Zim quiere...

Se mordió la lengua para no repetir, lo que no se podría realizar.

—Tener a que aferrarse cuando no estés.

Cambio las palabras resignado.

—En ese caso.

Tak se aparto acercándose a la pared más cercana, Zim sintió el golpe en su pecho al apartarse. La mirada altanera marco con sus garras en esa pared un "TE AMO" en mayúsculas, tiro un poco de la pintura pero valió la pena.

—Cada vez que me extrañes, que te sientas desfallecer, que no puedas estar bien. Ven a ver esto, te prometo que te sentirás mejor, debido que lo escrito es cierto.

Mantuvo seriedad al decírselo, tomo sus manos con las suyas asiendo que tocara las cinco letras de dos palabras que significan tanto, Zim sonrió poco a poco ampliamente, ya tendría como refugiarse en el dolor de la soledad viendo esas sagradas palabras.

—Yo volveré siempre a ti Zim, y tu mantente para mi al hacerlo.

Se sonrieron volviéndose abrazar, el Irken no podía negar que había paz en este momento, la hembra no lo rechazo y de alguna forma ahora estaría más con él, aún no estando. Ella los llevó de vuelta al sofá, dejandolo recostándose sobre ella, su pak le decía que actuó correcto, pero su órgano llamado corazón se encontraba inquieto.

—Duerme un poco Zim. Estas cansado y en realidad yo también.

Acarició sus antenas, dejándolo reposar en sus pechos, él la envolvía en sus brazos deseando jamás soltarla.

—Zim teme que si lo hace...

Se mordió el labio, ya no quería llorar o la fémina habría fracasado en tranquilizarlo.

—Ya no estés al despertar.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios contrarios.

—Lo estaré, Zim.

—¿Y si el Imperio llama?.

—Me iré cuando despiertes, así al menos me despediré esta vez.

Respondió la hembra recordando el casi regaño del computador la otra vez, ya comprendiendo el porque. Zim no dijo nada más, se limito a disfrutar la caricia, soltando suaves ronroneos, dejándose ganar por el sueño que rara vez tienen los Irkens, fue fácil con el suave cojín bajo suyo, no quería pensar en nada, solo que Tak estaría hay al despertar.

* * *

—Te amo.

Escucho la ojos morados a las horas que el macho se quedo dormido, debía estar soñando con ella, Tak ya tenía mucho de estarse debatiendo internamente, llegando a una simple conclusión.

—Al diablo con el Imperio.

Sonrió altanera luciendo su bello lunar.

Si, intentaba hacer lo mejor para los dos, pero lo único que Zim le pedía es estar con ella.

Eso le daría.

No podía seguir intentando hacerse la firme, dentro de si ella quería lo mismo, ya no se lo seguiría negándoselo a ninguno. Se ocuparía en que fueran felices ya que la vida aun siendo larga en un Irken también es corta para estar con quien amas.

No importaban las consecuencias si e de enfrentar algo seria junto a Zim, estando como uno solo todo estaría mejor, ya no lo vería triste y más bien no lo permitiría estarlo, ninguno estaría vacío sin el otro, se quedaría con él dejando de lado el llamado de su raza, y así de esa forma le pondría adiós a los eternos intermedios.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer. Y llegamos al fin, básicamente casi todo este cap fue lo primero que escribí, ¿Que paso con el Azul y la Plata? Aun no lo sé lol de quien los inspiré aun no llegan aun fin. Con Zim y Tak... El fic terminaba en el ultimo pensamiento de Zim, pero me di cuenta que si en la vida real todo es mas complicado al menos aquí quería dejarlo sencillo. Pude ponerles muchas mas cosas encimas a ambos pero sentí que con no poder estar juntos ya era demasiado. Sé que nadie leera esto, pero gracias a quien me haya acompañado mientras lloraba editándolo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_

 _ **Siento si dije algo que no te encantará... Te amo... Espero que vuelvas por mi...**_


End file.
